Total Drama: Sweet Recollection
by CzarAndrew
Summary: Cody has a new goal in life and with his winnings from TDWT he intends to achieve them. Fast forward almost 20 years and now a large success at his dream, Cody is forced to attend a reunion for the show. What will he do when he is confronted with a past he'd rather forget and the girl -now turned woman- that got away?


Total Drama Sweet Recollection

Chpt 1 Who Can Take the Sunshine?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything. If it looks familiar chances are it's not mine.

Foreword:

So I came up with this idea sometime in November and was planning to release it some time before or during Valentine's Day. The whole concept behind this is different from what I have written before and will mainly be about the Romance (and Comedy). I came up with it after I read The Total Drama and Super Jail crossover where Cody became the warden there, and thought to myself, 'Hey, I could make something like that too!' Sadly I did not come up with an idea till I sat down and watched Charlie and the Chocolate factory... Needless to say I was inspired. This fic will not follow canon exactly as both the T.V. Series, Movies, or even all three together. It will be a fusion of all three to serve my purposes, and serve them it shall. So without further ado I present to you TDSR...

* * *

He won. He won Total Drama World Tour. Cody Anderson won the game.

He beat Alejandro and Heather. Even with all their schemes and what they said about him only succeeding due to Sierra, he won. He had the money, and proved them wrong. With the help of Gwen and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (who only helped him because of Gwen), he made it to the to of the volcano first defeating the combined efforts of Heather, Alejandro and a reluctant Owen. While his two teammates dealt with Heather and Alejandro, he walked right past a Owen who was trying to play dead and tossed his doll into the inferno. After listening to a screeching Heather, Cody was given his briefcase full of money and hoisted into the air by his fellow contestants. With the case clutched to his chest, he was bombarded with congratulations from everyone save for AL and Heather who were mad at the fact that they lost. Then before they knew it an insane Ezekiel flew out of nowhere and tried to steal the money filed briefcase. Only with some luck was Cody able to throw Ezekiel off him, and unluckily for Ezekiel into the volcano. After a shock filled moment everyone went back to congratulating Cody. And all was great until he saw Gwen. She was making out with Duncan, some part of Cody believed that even when he won he lost.

He started to wonder why he even came back this year. It all came down to her. Cody wanted one last chance to be with Gwen. Not the money. Though he will admit the money does take away some of the sting. Still he is glad she is happy. Even if it is with a thug like Duncan. If Gwen ever needed him he would be there. After all you never forget your first love. His thoughts were immediately interrupted by a rumble. It seemed there actions set off a chain reaction in the mountain, setting off the volcano. With little choice the contestants fled the island, treading water away from the molten lava. Somehow through it all Chris and Chef ended up on an yacht. And like a dick he let the rest of them sit out in the water until he ended the show. A thought went through Cody's mind at that and he wondered how Chris got away with this crap.

After the last contestant was on board the ship (and someone almost drowning) the festivities began. There was music, games and a wonderful feast that was immediately set upon by a ravenous Owen. Everyone was happy and after escaping Sierra's clutches Cody was as well. Rather than join in the merriment he went to an unoccupied corner of the ship that overlooked the ocean. Once there he sat down in one of the three unoccupied chairs, briefcase still clutched to his chest, and began to think.

Why did he join this competition again? True he continued to go through with the past two seasons because of his beautiful goth, but really the only reason he joined in the first place was to prove his parents wrong about him. That he didn't need to stand on their shoulders to be something. Winning this competition vindicated that. He won without them and their influence. He proved them wrong.

Now one must understand that Cody did not hate his parents, it was much the opposite in fact. He loved them very much in fact, they were just never around. With his parents both being high level executives in their family business, Anderson Oral Care and Hygiene, they had little time for him. The few rare times Cody can remember spending time with them were some of the best he ever had. Still they were few.

Cody never wanted for anything growing up save for freedom. His childhood offered little chance to have friends and those he did were not the good kind. Needless to say he stayed to himself. With no real male role model growing up he began to emulate those he saw on television. Those suave hero types who everyone seemed to like, and through that his ladies man attitude was made (though he never dated before in his life). Though all was not bad in his childhood, he did have Henrietta, his Swedish nanny growing up. She all but raised him. His manners and attitude all came from her. When he was scared he went to her, when lonely he went to her and when he wanted his mother he went to her. She was the reason he loved candy so much. When he was younger candy was banned by his parents, but Henrietta would have none of that. Raised in a village know for its chocolate she believed candy was good so long as it was not had in excess. So every time Cody did something well she would reward him with a piece of candy from her home village under her bed. So all candy became not only a sweet reward but a joyous reminder of his mother figure who passed when he was but fourteen. In fact he could smell a piece of the sweet deliverance. Oh how he loves those sweet delectables.

"Cody."

_Green apple,_ he realizes. His favorite of all Jolly Rancher flavors. The smell was just-

"Cody!"

-amazing.

"CODY!"

"WHAT?!" Cody yelled after the shout snapped him out of his dream world. He looks to his left and right and found a wide-eyed Owen and a bored looking Noah, who was waving, as luck would have it, a green apple Jolly Rancher in front of his face, sitting in the once empty chairs.

"We -meaning Owen and I- decided to come over and see your antisocial self. I also brought over some candy to make sure you had some before it was gone," Noah said looking pointedly at a bashful Owen.

"Yeah, bro! Hehehe!" Owen exclaimed. "Seriously great food, bro! I just can't help myself!"

"Just so long as you don't help yourself to the beans," Noah shot. "Now Cody, why are you over here instead of celebrating? I imagine that you would normally be flirting with Gwen about now. I mean it is the first time since we arrived that she isn't sucking faces with Duncan."

Cody blushed at that as he sucked on the green candy, "I don't know. I just felt like thinking. Besides I think if I got close to her I would be in a world of pain."

"I suppose you would. That thug is certainly not known for his mercy," Noah said. "You just felt like thinking? About what?"

"Well this season, why I joined this competition in the first place and my past. Mainly about my past."

"Yo bro, you shouldn't be worried about all that stuff. I mean you just won a million dollars!" Owen yelled.

"He is right. You did just win this god forsaken competition. Who cares about the past when you have a whole future ahead of you?" Noah asked.

Cody brightened at that. Who cares about his parents, he won the million. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Thanks guys! I needed that. I don't think my actual winning of this has set in."

"Well how about we all go and enjoy the feast?" Owen asked beaming at his two friends as he stood up.

"No. I don't think I will. I want to sit here a bit longer," Cody replied looking at his two friends with a smile.

"Whatever," Noah playfully rolled his eyes as he stood to follow Owen. "Cody, just so you know I am still here for you and I think this big lug here is too."

"Yeah!" Owen yelled. As he turned around and started barreling toward the food table he exclaimed, "Food here I come!"

Noah looked at Cody one more time, who had turned back to the ocean with a soft smile, and followed after Owen chuckling.

Cody sat still, looking out to sea once more. He began to think again, but this time about his future. What will he do? He seemed to ask himself. He glanced down at the small wrapper in his hand, a small smile appeared on his face. Henrietta. He would go to her home. She always did know what to say to him after all. Perhaps she would still be able to even in death. He decided that he would leave for Sweden as soon as he could. As Cody looked out to sea with a slight smile, a pair of black eyes looked on in curiosity .

* * *

17Years Later Otherwise Known as the Present...

_AN: Long time skip I know. It was originally gonna be a few weeks describing Cody's trip to Sweden, but I decided to skip it for now. Rest assured if I do touch upon it will not be in flashback form or some freaky, deaky dream sequen_ce. _To sum it up Cody got inspired and classically trained by a maker of fine chocolates there (I would have put Chocolateer but my spell check is flagging it). He would then travel around the world training with other fine candy makers. Think of this as being approximately 2-3 years prior to the beginning of the __Charlie and the Chocolate Factory__. Now the verb tense from this point on will be in present tense. It may get a little screwy for the rest of ya so try to follow. _

"Ha! Finished!" An artist exclaims as she took a step back to admire her painting in her studio. "I like it! What do you think, Patty?"

"It looks great Gwen. But seriously who is this?" Asks the artist's assistant identified as Patty as she looks at the painting.

"Um... it's my final one in my Total Drama series. It was the last time I saw... him," Gwen says. "The last time I saw Cody..."

The painting in question is a scene at night on a ship of a brown haired young man in a deck chair looking out to sea, with what appeared to be a content smile on his face.

"Cody?" Asks Patty. " Which one was that? The sensitive hotty or the bad boy with the sensitive heart?"

"Neither" Gwen replies, "I never actually dated him. He was the guy who was in love with me. I gave him one of my bras after he helped me start seeing Trent, or as you know him the sensitive hotty." Gwen finishes with a slight smirk.

"Ewww! Wasn't he creepy and all... stalker-like?" Patty asks with a wince.

"Sometimes I guess, but not all the time. Most of the time he was really sweet, I mean when he wasn't trying to be a ladies man. He was really caring in that little way of his. About me or anyone really. Cody was just a all around good guy..." Gwen says with a look of sweet reminisce.

"If I didn't know better I would say you have feelings for him," Patty teases.

A light blush adorns Gwen's face as she replies, "I don't think so. I might have a liked him, but that was close to 20 years ago. People change, he might not even be the Cody I remember anymore. Anyway, back to the picture. I-I don't know if I want to sell it, but if I do sell it I think I will have enough not to have to create anything for awhile."

"Gwen... I think you should. The commission alone will make it worth it. You will have enough to go to your reunion," Patty says gently. "I know that you miss that part of your life -God only knows why- but I think you should sell it and move on. The rest of your friends did, save for that one guy who still tries to use his fame to get dates."

"Al isn't that bad. If he and Heather got their heads out of their asses they would be together. I think he is doing great as is. Also I don't feel like I am living in the past," Gwen says muttering the last part. "I suppose I will sell it... but only to the guy who owns the rest of the collection. Will you contact Owen? I am sure his boss will want it."

"Excellent! I will go call him now!" Patty cheerfully says as she hurriedly makes for the exit. Once Patty left the room Gwen breathes out a sigh and gazes at her painting.

"Cody, what happened to you?"

Sometime later all the way across town, in an iconic factory, Owen ends his call with Patty, and hurries to pass on the news to his boss. He runs through the bending hallways of the enormous factory to meet a man who needs no formal introduction. After an exhausting fifteen minutes of running he finally comes upon a large room set up as a art gallery, with only one artist's works present. The room is plain white room top to top to bottom, lacking in decor with only the paintings on the walls and a single black upholstered chair in the center of the room with a small white stand next to it. Sitting in that chair was none other than Cody Anderson, now known as the world renowned Willy Wonka. Owen quickly rushed over to him and began to speak.

"Boss, Gwen finished her new painting I am going to head over there and pick it up, I just came to ask if that was okay."

"Oh she did? Excellent! Yes, yes you may go but do hurry back I really want to see it," Cody says still seated in his chair. Owen turns to leave when a voice speaks up. "Oh and Owen... thank you..."

A wide grin appears on Owen's face as he replies that it is no problem and hurries to acquire the artwork. Today was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

Author's note

So I am sorry about the wait... I am unfortunately sick as in the dire kind again and have been unable to type as of late. I tried to hurry this one up but well ya know sometimes life gets ya. So for all the readers of my other stories I apologize. Everything will be delayed a bit longer. I am sorry but shit happens ya know.


End file.
